In recent years, solar cell is applied to many devices for daily use and applied to accomplish environmental protection requirement. The solar cell is applied to be a renewable energy or an auxiliary energy, and particularly to be used in many kinds of portable devices (for example a notebook or a cell phone) or in devices need large power (for example a display). Therefore, for following the trend of environmental protection, many kinds of display, for example liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode display (OLED), touch sensitive display, etc., are developed to be a display with solar cell provided as a renewable energy or an auxiliary energy.
Presently, most of the display using solar energy as a renewable energy or an auxiliary energy is formed by placing a solar cell module on a display directly. Therefore, the thickness of such a display always increases substantially. Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display 10 is shown to be an example. After an upper polarizer 12 and a lower polarizer 14 are adhered to the upper surface and the lower surface of a liquid crystal panel 16, respectively, an extra solar cell module 18 is added to be fixed under the adhered liquid crystal panel 16. Therefore, the thickness of the liquid crystal display 10 not only includes the thicknesses of liquid crystal panel 16, upper polarizer 12, and lower polarizer 14 but also includes the thickness of the solar cell module 18. As a consequence of this structure, the thickness of the display 10 is significantly larger than the conventional display excluding the extra solar cell module 18 and can not meet the purpose of thin device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display capable of photon-electric conversion without significant increase in thickness of the display caused by existence of a photon-electric conversion device or a solar cell module.